


Under The Stars

by IGZ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: You were stargazing until you realised Vegeta was there with you too.
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I haven't watched dragonball in a long time so I'm relying most of my knowledge of this show from memory. I apologize in advance if I made mistakes about Vegeta.

You zoomed through the cool air that pierces your skin as you flew towards your destination, the rocky terrains. The dark blue sky above you, glittered with billions of stars and the soft moonlight illuminated your body and your surroundings. Eventually, you saw large,tall columns of rocks in your view so you speed up a little to get there while shifting your eyes to find the best place to land. Once you find the perfect tall column rock, you slowed down and lowered yourself to plant your feet gently back on the ground.

"This should be good enough..." you murmured, taking in the almost smooth-like rock surface beneath your feet.

You kneeled down before plopping your butt on the cool surface, sitting criss-cross and shifting slightly to get in a more comfortable position. You sighed softly, relaxing your shoulders and you tilted your head up, marvelling at the sight of the stars and the full moon, the bright yet soft glow making it more attractive.

A lax smile appeared on your face, eyes half closed, feeling completely at ease.

It has been a long while since you stargazed, a few weeks ago perhaps? However, the days of not being able to properly stare at the stars didn't matter much to you. Even if it were just a few seconds for you to admire the night sky, it was enough to make you relax a bit.

It was only for a few minutes until your mind wanders to your memories of Vegeta, maybe because he wasn't born here or the thought of space made you think of him. The day when he first arrived to Earth in a spacepod, the once ruthless villain trying to blow up this planet ended up changing to a better person the longer he stayed here. You would be lying to yourself if that didn't surprised you.

In fact, the time you spent with Vegeta made you become more fond of him.

That was probably because you were stronger than other Earth women he knows and he _'insisted'_ on you training with him when you told him that you haven't been training in a long time. And you also swear you caught him by surprise when you said you'd beaten Goku a few times years ago.

........

_"From tomorrow onwards, you will be training with me Earth woman!" Vegeta exclaimed._

_You raised a brow, "Eh?"_

_"I will be waiting for you in the gravity chamber first thing tomorrow morning," he continued then walked away from you with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Uh b-but--"_

_"If you do not, I will bring you there by force!"_

.........

You weren't sure if _'insist'_ was the right word though, but oh man, when you trained for the first time with him, you got your ass destroyed, that was for sure! It was pretty intense and you felt so sore the next day but, the good news was he was being merciful to you when you couldn't move anymore and allowed you to get some rest. You let out an exasperated sigh, at least you weren't dead.

Actually, you being not dead was probably way worse then being dead. Oh my gosh, why did you think of that?

You sat upright when you sense an energy level getting closer, so you turned your head towards it, and saw the Prince of all saiyans flying towards you. 

Oh, you wondered why.

You continued to stare at him until he stopped and landed gently on the ground next to you. You drag your eyes over his impressive,muscular figure, seeing that he was wearing a sleeveless blue suit along with white gloves and boots. The sight of his uncovered toned arms looked really good, you thought. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest then looked down at you with his usual facade, "What are you doing here, Earthling?" He rasps.

"I could say the same thing to you." You fired back, eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Tch, I asked first" he squinted at you intensely, shoulders flexing.

Your lips curled unamusedly, but you knew better not to argue, arguing with Vegeta out of all people. You glanced away and tilted your eyes up again, "Relaxing" you replied, as if it was the most obvious answer.

He didn't reply immediately after that, instead he followed your gaze, staring at the dark sky too.

You had no idea why he came here, if you were to guess his reason, you really couldn't come up with a good answer but, it was making you suspicious.

A few moments later he spoke, "I see no reason in staring at the sky, you see them everyday," he turned back to you, "How is this relaxing to you?" He patronized.

Your expression drooped slightly, you had a feeling he would say something like that. You closed your eyes and sighed audibly, "I came here to destress, Vegeta," you crossed your arms, mimicking him, "Not make it worse." You muttered with a hint of nuance in your words.

He huffed, noticing that you became upset. Truth be told, he actually just wanted to see you, and perhaps hang out with you, even if it was for just a moment. But he won't tell you that. He considered you for a moment before answering, "I-I just do not understand the reason to this" he grumbled, glancing away from you.

You opened your eyes and peered at him, arms relaxing and processed his words. That was quite a surprise. You thought he would get the feeling in an instant why this was relaxing, but it seemed like he doesn't.

You furrowed your eyebrows, looking up again to find the best answer, "I guess...it's just in the details..." 

He raised an eyebrow, his features confused, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

You clicked your tongue, eyes shifty, he's right though, what do you mean by that?

"Uhh," you blurted out, "I meant that...it's all about the good traits that makes you feel good, y'know?" You say with exaggerated hand gestures, trying to seem more convincing.

He went quiet, and didn't blink. Instead he stepped closer to you, then sat criss crossed next to you without moving his crossed arms. Your arm brushed gently against his sturdy shoulder, his knee and thigh close to yours. He fixed you with an intense stare, "Explain" he said firmly.

Your expression cracked slightly before knitting your eyebrows, carefully choosing the right words to answer, your fingers drumming against your thighs absentmindedly, "Well," you parted your lips before closing them again, no no that explanation doesn't sound right, let's try again, "Uhmm, okay, I'll try and make it more understandable, is that okay?" You blinked a few times at him.

He grunted in response, so you take that as a green light to continue.

"Okay," you clapped your hands together, "It's like, seeing the most beautiful and surreal thing you've ever seen," you continued, "Normally, any of us would react positively at that. That's how I feel," you glanced at him with your eyebrow raised questioningly, "Wouldn't you?"

You took note at how he narrowed his eyes at you, and a tint of pink coloured on top of his cheeks. If the surrounding wasn't so well lit you probably wouldn't notice that. He scoffed, looking away like he was uncomfortable to stare at you in the eyes. He didn't answer you so you carried on.

"What I'm trying to say was, if that thing looks good, it makes us feel good too!" You grinned at him, suddenly feeling enthusiastic that was the best answer you could ever hope to give to the grumpy saiyan. You saw him glimpsed at you in his peripheral vision before glimpsing away.

"Aww c'mon 'Geets, I made a good point!" You protested, nudging his arm.

You heard him growl at the back of his throat, gritting his teeth, "Yes, I get that Earth woman," his eyes closed shut as he said that, "But it does not explain how it was relaxing." He finished, eyes still closed with a tight frown on his face.

Oh, that could be true, you thought. You hummed thoughtfully, thinking hard, "Isn't feeling good make you lose some tension in your body?" You argued, "I thought it does" tilting your head.

Wait, was it? Nah, you were pretty sure you made a point there. Although, you silently thought it was having the sense of peace was the right one, but you decided not to mention it now.

Vegeta opened his eyes, staring straight in front of him as if considering that idea. He blinked before rolling his shoulders, "I suppose you're right..." he mumbled.

You smiled so widely at his response that you think it might hurt your cheeks, then gazed up at the fascinating sight of the night. You couldn't help but noticed that your mood was uplifted even more, now that Vegeta was here next to you.

Vegeta shifted his head at you to see and get an idea if you would want to say something again, but apparently from your content features under the moonlight, it appears you weren't going to talk anytime soon. He didn't mind it, as his gaze lingers a little bit longer on your face then joined your staring contest with the sky before you noticed.

You didn't continue the conversation and neither did he, so you both basked in the comfortable silence together, stargazing.

Mini bonus :

In the end, you woke up on your bed feeling confused. Was last night a dream or were you just imagining things?

The next time you met Vegeta, he grumbled and complained at how you fell asleep on his shoulder, and didn't want you drooling all over his body so he brought you home. Embarrassed, you sheepishly apologized and told a feeble excuse, being totally aware at how red your cheeks and ears were.

~~You looked so adorable that you almost broke him when you did that, but Vegeta being Vegeta, he didn't show it.~~


End file.
